And The Record Goes Round
by oxymorongurl127
Summary: Seven short one-shots based on songs.


**I read about this interesting writing exercise where you put your ipod on shuffle and then write a story based on the song that comes up until the song ends… So I tried it and here's what I came up with. It's a really great thing for writers block… I suggest trying it.**

**Blow Away – A Fine Frenzy**

_One of us isn't gonna be here and one of us is gonna be running far along into the great unknown_

She had missed him again. It wasn't the first time, and she could tell that it wouldn't be the last. But there was something about him, his blond, curly hair, his eyes, the scars across his neck and arms, what she felt whenever she caught a glimpse of him in the future. Her future. _Their_ future.

Where would she see him again? She peered into the future, trying desperately to see him. Where was he headed? All she could see was the trees… so many trees. And snow.

With that small bit of information, Alice headed north in search of the mysterious man from her visions.

**Walkin' On the Sun – Smashmouth**

_It ain't no joke, I'd like to buy the world a token, teach the world to sing in perfect harmony_

Her eyes. It was her eyes that kept him tied to the earth. Jacob had never seen something so powerful, never felt so tied to any one person. His heart leapt every time she saw him and he felt perpetually giddy. Nothing could possibly hurt him anymore.

Renesmee had been born many years ago and grown into a beautiful young woman. Everyday Jacob thanked God that she had been born, that she had come into this world.

Everyday he felt as though he was walking on the sun.

**Poprocks & Coke – Green Day**

_Wherever you go, you know I'll be there_

As much as Bella loved Edward, he could be truly dense sometimes. How many times would she have to convince him that he was the only one for her? That she never, ever would need anybody else. If only he could read her mind and see the love, the borderline obsession that she felt for him.

She often wondered if it would surprise him, how she would follow him to the ends of the earth. When she was a vampire, of course, it would be considerably easier to keep up with him.

But, being human, it was all she could do to simply be there for him.

**A.W.O.L. – Yellowcard**

_Maybe it's not over yet_

Carlisle sighed. How many times would Edward do this to himself? He was never happy without Bella. How could he possibly have exiled himself to God knows where, while she was stuck in Forks?

He could understand why, but not how. It had hurt him so badly to see his son after he had left Bella. He looked broken and – for the first time in his life – soulless. Of course, it was impossible for him to be soulless. No one who didn't have a soul could hurt that badly.

Once again, Carlisle sighed. How long would it take his son to see the error of his ways?

**Don't Let Me Down – Idina Menzel**

_Where do you go, when you're alone and in your head?_

Oddly enough, Emmett was quiet for once. He was watching his wife hunt, her elegant curves and flying blond hair, and wondering about her past.

She had told him her story, of course, but he could never shake the thought that there was something she wasn't telling him, or something that he simply couldn't comprehend. Some unknown hurt in her past that could never be fixed.

He never wanted to let her down. He wanted to protect her forever, keep her safe from physical and emotional harm. But sometimes she seemed to be consumed by something inside, and it was so hard for him to watch. There must be something that he could do, something to make it better and easier for her. Some way for her to forget the pain of her past.

If only he could reverse time.

**Fallin' For You – Colbie Caillat**

_I don't know but I think I may be falling for you, dropping so quickly_

Esme remembered the first time that she had seen her husband. It hadn't been when she awoke for the first time as a vampire, or even that hazy time before he changed her, when she had been taken to the morgue. No, the first time that Esme had seen Carlisle was in the small town that she had lived in all her life.

There was something about him, something so pure and innocent that made her heart leap in her chest. It was so odd, so foreign. She had never felt that way for her then-husband, who was a good man but had been chosen for her as a sensible marriage. There was no love there.

Carlisle's eyes had captured her immediately. They had haunted her when she went to sleep that night, and everyday since.

It had taken her many years to realize that she had fallen in love with him the first time she had ever seen him.

**Without You – Rent**

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows_

Yes, the days went on, but Leah didn't feel any of it. She was stuck in a dark, damp, and utterly hopeless place.

Sam had left her. Without a backwards glance, he had fallen in love with Emily. Emily, Leah's cousin.

The days would drag on, but Leah didn't feel any of it. She was broken, stuck in a monotonous routine. Dying inside.

How could she live without him? How could she move on without closure? She felt that this broken feeling, lodged just below her throat, wouldn't let up.

Yes, life went on. Life went on, and it left Leah behind.

If only she could stop seeing him. Every time she closed her eyes, he was there.

But he wasn't hers. He was Emily's.


End file.
